


Древняя виньетка про Род

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, F/M, Horror, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Круг III-48. Роад | Аллен. Вечер и свечи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Древняя виньетка про Род

"Куда-то в диафрагму", - думает Аллен, - "как вообще можно попасть в диафрагму?"  
Но не в лёгкое - иначе он хрипел бы на каждом вдохе; и не в печень - слишком опасное ранение, а Род ведь хочет поиграть. Так что Аллен висит на цепях - как панно - на стене террасы уютного летнего ресторанчика, и в боку у него конусовидная свеча. Такие же парят вокруг и стоят на столе. Свечи мерцают, мерцают глаза Род.  
"Это же Ной, она куда угодно попадёт, хоть в диафрагму... Не самый худший вариант," - думает Аллен. Его подташнивает, но концентрация на собственных словах немного помогает. И можно не слушать насмешливый шёпот, что обволакивает его будто кокон и лезет в уши: ты проиграл, вы все проиграли, или скоро проиграете, и все умрёте, и ты умрёшь, пойдёшь со мной на свидание, Аллен, ты никогда не сможешь их спасти, и никто не спасёт тебя, хочешь вина, Аллен...  
Род салютует ему бокалом, подходит ближе и пытается напоить - так дети кормят любимых игрушек конфетами.  
Глаза Род мерцают как свечи.  
\- Даже если им удасться сейчас тебя вытащить, здесь для нас пройдёт вечность. Пей.


End file.
